


On Short Notice

by TheWeirdDane



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Female Reader, Magic, Magic is used to control the reader, Mirror Sex, Modern Era, Prostitution, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: In a modern world, you are a first class prostitute and used to a little bit of everything. However, when you see a note asking prostitutes to contact the client, your curiosity is piqued.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fic within this universe, hopefully I did Geralt justice, he's my favorite husband :v I don't own Geralt of Rivia or anything associated with the universe. Partly dedicated to my wonderful girlfriend

Out-of-house work wasn't new to you. You had had more of those hours than you could count, or remember, for that matter. What made this one so special was how you got it. Most of the time, your clients called you or sent a mail or a text. They sought out you because you met their requirements and whatever kinks and fetishes they might possess. It was never the other way around. Not before now, at least.

The situation was this - a written notice on the notice board in the mall of your town. It was very neat and straight to the point, something that you admired. There was nothing more annoying or boring than a client taking forever to actually tell you what they wanted the session to involve. Thus, it took you by surprise to see someone ask for hookers to contact them - a man, judging by the name - for a job 'sure to be worth your time and energy'. You rolled your eyes - every male customer had given you that line before, but you weren't one to turn down a job just because the client was a little cliché, or you'd be living on the street.

The note read:

_Dear prostitutes of this town,_

_Would you like a job that is different* from anything else you have tried? A job that would cover an entire month's salary? A job that is sure to be worth your time and energy? Then look no further! Master Geralt of Rivia is looking for people on whom to practice his magic and guarantees that it will be enjoyable for both him and you. As magic is involved, you must not fear this. A more in-depth contract will be provided once you meet up. For contact details, please refer to lower section of this paper._  
_* Guaranteed difference and pleasure, or the price is doubled_

Looking over the paper in disbelief, you still pulled out your phone but hovered over the screen. Calling up customers was very unusual, and the amount of horror stories should be enough to steer you far, far away from the note. But there was something about it. Something that drew you to it, like the very piece of paper was bewitched.

You tapped the phone screen twice and started punching in the number for a close friend. If this Geralt really was anywhere near as amazing as the notice made him sound, your friend was bound to have tried him out and have an opinion of him.

* * *

Not a week later, you had taken contact to Geralt and made an appointment. You were still wary despite your friend being over the moon pleased about her own appointment. She hadn't had a bad thing to say about him, and while this seemed suspicious in and of its own, she seemed genuine when she explained and told about what the session involved.

But this very same friend was on-hold so she was nothing more than a button touch away if things went sour. But still, it was with a slightly quicker heartbeat that you went to his house, your make-up and clothes dragging everyone's attention to you and making you smile smugly and blow kisses to a few select men who became completely flustered and their partners glared daggers at you. But you couldn't care less about that, it was all part of the job and you got used to it pretty quickly.

Not wanting to dwell any further on the things that might happen during this session, you knocked on the door - a deep, warm color, polished and pristine - and waited for it to open. It didn't take long, and what met you nearly took your breath away.

Now, your friend had been babbling about how hot and handsome this client was, and what his voice sounded like, and how he would treat her during sex, and what the magic was, and many other things, but it didn't do him justice.

His hair was white and collected in a ponytail, but the sides of his head were shaved to create an double sidecut. It looked soft and smooth. A few disobedient strands had escaped the hair tie and hung down in his golden-brown eyes that seemed warm and inviting, placed beautifully symmetrically on each side of a somewhat broad nose with a strong bridge. His lips pursed in a smile as you exchanged hello's and you entered his home.

Which was spacious, to say the least.

As you stepped into the entrance, you glanced around and found that the kitchen was immediately to your right and was combined with the big and bright living room ahead of you.

"Let me take your coat," Geralt said, and his voice instantly got you: hook, line, and sinker. It was deep and gravelly, but also warm, strong and confident. It was the sort of voice dictionaries should be read aloud by.

"Thanks," you replied and snaked out of your coat, looking around and finding that there was a lot of places here that would be well-suited for sex. You wondered what exactly this session would entail, and you were about to ask when Geralt beat you to it.

"Want to know what I want?"

"That's usually a good idea, so we both know what we're agreeing to." You smiled as you spoke, ensuring that your words didn't come across as too sarcastic. Geralt chuckled - a rough and intoxicating sound - and moved over to you, letting his hand slide over your arm, and despite being a gentle touch, it was easy to feel the power he had.

This was gonna be interesting for sure.

"Let's start with the basics - I'm not going to hurt you. I won't ask you to perform strange sexual services, but if I was into that, you sure would be the person to ask."

"You've read my site pretty carefully," you said and found the nearest couch to lounge in, an elbow on the hand rest and your chin propped on your palm as you watched Geralt.

"Of course. You're a very successful woman, and I'm sure there's a reason for that, aside from the amount of sexual services you provide."

As he spoke, you watched his body language. His stance was relaxed, lean body leant against a wall and strong, naked arms loosely crossed over his chest. His long, jeans-clad legs were crossed as well, his feet bare. He was dressed in a tight white T-shirt that gave a vague view of his muscular upper body. He smiled while talking, and it made you feel a bit more at ease. He had a bit of stubble going from his ears down to his chin and up around his lips, but despite being white like his hair, he didn't look old at all. Sure, maybe he didn't exactly appear young either, but if you had to pin an age on him, you wouldn't put it over 50 years. But that was the thing about Witchers - they could be a hundred years old and only look like half of it.

"So, what is this magic you want to use on me?" you asked, going straight to the point. If he was anything close to reliabe, his answer would match your friend's experience.

Geralt didn't answer immediately. Instead he went to the kitchen to get a bottle of a golden-brown liquid that you quickly recognized as mead when the cap was off. When he offered you a glass, you politely shook your head.

"I don't drink on the job."

"Very wise," he agreed and poured himself a glass before answering. "It's a magic called Axii. It will, essentially, let me take control of your mind and body."

That matched your friend's description of their session, so it appeared to be safe to let your guard down for the time being.

"What, like hypnosis?"

"Correct, except you can't hyponotize a person to do things they wouldn't do anyway. With Axii, you can do that, hence why it's far more powerful."

That sounded... interesting, for one. Mad and dangerous for another.

"So, what makes you think I will agree to being basically helpless once this magic is performed?"

Clearly expecting this question, Geralt stretched forward with an envelope suddenly in hand. It was big, bulging and heavy. As you took it, your eyes met Geralt's, and they seemed warm and trustworthy, and for a moment, you were ready to disregard whatever content the envelope held and just go straight for the sex.

When you opened the envelope and took out a big bundle of papers, you realized it was the contract mentioned in the ad. It was several pages long, and you groaned internally. On one hand, it was good that he was so thorough about it, but on the other, it was a massive bore. Out of the envelope you pulled several thick wads of thin paper - the money. You counted them carefully before going for the contract, and the amount sure was a month's salary for you.

While reading the papers, Geralt took another glass of mead, and you could feel his eyes on you, raking up and down your body, and in response, you sat up a bit more elegantly, a bit more slutty, to expose more skin for him. You got an approving hum in response.

The contract was very well-done, very thorough, and it was clear that Geralt held your safety and comfort higher than his own pleasure, which was quite the turn-on. Most of your clients did the exact opposite, but as you had become more professional, you had gotten a better clientele.

Finally done reading, you put the contract down, only to find Geralt sitting right next to you. You hadn't heard or seen him move, and it startled you a bit, to which Geralt let out a low chuckle.

"Sorry," he said before he leaned into your personal space and kissed your cheek, his stubble scratching against your jaw. His lips were wonderfully warm and soft, and despite the roughness of the stubble, it was a sweet kiss that seemed to burn into your skin.

"For the kiss, or for startling me?" you asked and sent him a challenging look. He replied with a smug smile and challenged you back with a "Whichever startled you the most."

You didn't think twice before turning your head and kissing him on the lips, making him hum approvingly, and his arms snaked around your shoulders to bring you closer against his broad torso.

It was a warm and passionate kiss, and while you usually didn't make out with clients, this was something different. Geralt had shown you that he wouldn't hurt you, and he had shown that he was truly different. It made you want to treat him more like a lover than a client, like this wasn't just for the sex, although both of you knew that the money had been the key motivator.

"I take that as a 'I agree and submit to all terms and conditions'," he mumbled and sent you into a fit of giggles that only quieted down once he kissed you again. Once again, his stubble scratched your skin but it wasn't a bother - far from - and you lifted your hands to run them through his hair as far as the hair tie allowed. Your assumption had been correct - his hair was very nice and very soft to the touch.

"What a clever head that's on your shoulders," you answered with a soft laugh and pulled back from the kiss.

"Now, how do you want it to go? I want you to tell me when you're using the magic, or the sign, even though the contract said I would be able to feel it."

Geralt nodded and further reassured you by holding up his hand and saying "Let me demonstrate for you," before he made a weird sign with his hand. When he lowered it again, your head started feeling light and empty. There were no thoughts, no feelings, nothing at all. But at the same time, you felt happy and light in your heart, and you could feel a goofy smile on your face before there suddenly something firm and warm pressed between your lips. You happily opened your mouth and with no further instruction started sucking on the item, no idea what it was and not caring in the slightest. All you knew was that whatever it was, it was the best thing to graze your tongue.

Then, as suddenly as the feeling began, it ended, and the room came back to you in a rush of smells and sights, and you saw that the object in your mouth was two of Geralt's fingers, warm and heavy, and still resting on your tongue.

"You felt that?" he asked, and maybe it was just your mind playing you a trick after the surreal experience, but his voice sounded slightly strained. You gave a sly smile and nodded, incidentally making the fingers disappear further into your mouth, and you kept sucking on them as they did so. Geralt made a low sound deep in his throat and when your eyes met, it was clear that he was already into it.

So why not keep it going?

You started bobbing your head on his fingers, swirling your tongue around the digits and sucking on them to take them deeper into your mouth, and, just for show, you moaned while doing so, and the way Geralt's breath hitched in his throat didn't pass unnoticed.

But then his fingers were withdrawn, and despite not wanting to, you made a soft sound of chagrin and looked up at him. Even as he was sat on the couch, he was a good deal taller than you, and you had to lean your head slightly back to look into his eyes.

"Now now, I don't want my fingers to be the first to experience your expert little mouth," he crooned and traced his hand down your cheek and following your jawline before getting up from the couch. Standing there, he took off his shirt to reveal a glorious six-pack and small feathery hairs creating a faint trail from his navel and disappearing beneath his pants. His torso was littered in long, bulging scars from, no doubt, countless encounters with a wide variety of monsters.

"Do they still hurt?" you asked and got up as well, moving close into his personal space to trace your fingers over some of the scars.

"Not really," Geralt answered with a small shrug, his eyes fixed on you as you stroked the scars slowly and gingerly. "But they sure get a lot of love from the ladies," he added and laughed - a loud, booming barking sound - at your snort and roll of your eyes. You pushed him playfully, and he quickly grabbed you by your hair and tugged your head a bit back, making you gasp and also moan, but you would never admit that. It wasn't like you were really into this, it was just new and exciting to be toying with magic, that was all.

At least that was what you tried to tell yourself, but as Geralt once more made the sign after notifying you and your head became light and blank and everything around you disappeared to give way for a warm fuzziness, there was no denying that whatever he did to you, you loved it.

You felt yourself be pushed to the floor, your knees landing on something soft, and there was a vague sound of a zipper being tugged down, then the sound of clothes rustling, metal clinking together, then again there was something warm sliding against your lips. This time, there was no doubt in your mind as to what it was. But this knowledge barely got time to manifest in your head before it was gone again.

"You with me?" you heard Geralt's voice come from somewhere above you, and you merely opened your mouth to allow his thick cock into your mouth. He groaned lowly and stroked your hair slowly but firmly before gripping the back of your head and used the other to hold your jaw. Then he started pushing his cock into your mouth, inch by inch. It was warm and thick and heavy on your tongue, and despite feeling so light-headed, you immediately followed Geralt's order when it came in a low rumble.

"Suck."

Your tongue started swirling around the thick, throbbing cock, and you tasted the pre-cum that was already leaking from the tip, and began bobbing your head as well, making sure to create some nice friction with your tongue and hollowed-out cheeks. But the thing was that you weren't in control. You were moving all by yourself, or by the magic that Geralt had you under, and while scary, it was also weirdly intoxicating.

From above you, Geralt moaned deeply, and you felt the hand from your jaw move to the back of your head to accompany the other, holding your head in position while he fucked your mouth. It felt good, and the force and pressure were welcome, making your own cunt throb with arousal through the fuzziness of the spell.

"Stop."

And you did so, even if you wanted to keep sucking him off. You tried to continue but it was physically impossible, you just couldn't move.

"Now, undress for me."

And you did so. You stood up and started working on your shirt, lifting it over your head and then working on your skirt, zipping it down and dropping it on the floor. Then you stood there, in your underwear, and the next command came before you could get cracking on the two remaining pieces of clothing.

"Sit on the couch, legs spread."

And you did so. You did sit in the couch, your back resting against the back of it and your legs slightly spread to either side to allow him a better sight of your panties, white with golden swirls and patterns. Your bra, of course, matched, and you could hear Geralt breathe out roughly with an underlying pleased sound.

"Very good, girl, you're very good," he murmured while getting on his knees in front of you. He started kissing your legs, pressing those unbearably soft lips against your inner thighs, and while the stubble scratched and tickled, you were able to ignore it in favor of his kisses slowly moving higher, and you were painfully aware of how wet you were getting. You weren't sure if this was due to the magic, or if you actually liked it this much, but either way, it was definitely worth it.

Then you heard yourself speak, almost a drawl, "Thank you, Daddy." Now that was definitely due to the magic... right? You hadn't experimented much with the Daddy kink, so of course you couldn't be sure but it seemed unlikely. But then again, if anyone was a Daddy, it was definitely Geralt.

He proceeded to spread your legs wider and then pull down your panties, leaving you even more exposed. A shaky breath escaped you and you leaned your head back against the couch but still managed to keep eye-contact with Geralt from where he as kneeling between your thighs. His grin was mischievous as he leaned in to taste your cunt, his tongue laving your folds and clit in saliva. It made your toes curl and your legs tried pressing together against Geralt's head, but he - or the magic? - was strong enough that it wasn't possible.

He kept licking your cunt, his tongue doing unbearably good things to you, and despite the scratching of his beard, it was incredibly good and you moaned loudly as his tongue started lapping against your clit gently yet somewhat firmly.

"How about you tug on my hair a bit, baby girl?" Geralt suggested, and it wasn't a second later that you buried a fist in his hair, messing up the neat ponytail, and tugged firmly. His face was immediately brought closer to your cunt and his tongue curled around your clit, rubbing it eagerly and with wet sloppy sounds that mixed with your own heavy breathing and throaty moans.

"Fuck, Daddy," you breathed out and curled your fingers tighter in his hair, tugging harder to bring him even closer, and he moaned deeply and obeyed your silent command, eating you out so wonderfully well. It was rare you had a male client that knew how to please you like this, but either Geralt was a quick study or this was all part of the magic. Either way, it was amazing, and you never wanted it to stop.

But just as you thought that, Geralt pulled back and ignored your pathetic whine for more. He instead leaned up to press your lips together in a searing kiss that had you arching your body up against his, and his next command was whispered roughly against your lips.

"Now, off goes the bra, kitty."

And immediately you reached around to unhook your bra and fling it to the pile of clothes already on the floor, exposing your plump breasts to him, and he made a pleased grunt.

"What a good girl you are," he murmured, his voice a deep rumble in his chest that you felt vibrate through your own body.

Once more you found yourself responding with a "Thank you, Daddy" before you kissed him eagerly again, and you could taste yourself on his lips - sweet and rich, intoxicating. Your lips moved together with a few bumps along the way, but soon found a rhythm that you could both work with. It turned from a kiss to a full-blown make-out session where your hands found their way into his hair and his strong hands grabbed your waist, pinning you to the couch.

Your body was desperate for more and it pressed against Geralt's naked, much stronger body, and it felt as if your skin was on fire. A weak whine escaped your lips and was quickly swallowed by Geralt who moaned right back, and his hair gradually started slipping from the hair tie to instead fall against your face.

"Spread your legs wide," he all but growled, and there was little to no doubt in your foggy mind that you would have obeyed him even without the magic. His voice and his charisma were just that perfect, and when he lined up his cock with your sopping wet cunt, it was almost like you could break through the barrier and regain control of your body.

Almost.

But Geralt remained in full control of your body and what happened with it, and with one hand squeezing your leg tightly, his other held his cock and rubbed the tip against your labia and clit and you couldn't help the wanton moan that fell from your lips as your head tipped back against the back of the couch. It felt so good and despite the fire pooling in your lower stomach, begging for to be quenched, you never wanted this to stop. You liked the way your body quivered, the way Geralt's hand was bound to leave bruises on your fine porcelain skin, how warm and firm his cock was against your cunt, all of it, craved more, but then he pushed inside, and it all got so much stronger until you almost sobbed with desire.

Geralt merely chuckled lowly - a wonderfully deep and warm sound - and pressed forward until he was balls-deep within you. He let out a loud moan that had your skin erupt in goosebumps, and when he started moving, you were sure that you saw stars behind your closed eyes.

You tried uttering his name but to no avail. You tried again, with the same result and decided it wasn't worth the energy anyway and instead decided to take things as they came (no pun intended).

One of those things was Geralt fucking you slowly but deep, almost too deep to be enjoyable, and his hand had steadily moved from your thigh to your waist, making sure you didn't move too much, while the other rested on your shoulder where his thumb caressed your collarbone. Slowly, it inched closer towards your neck, as if he was about to choke you, but then he pulled out and leaned in to whisper against your ear.

"Get on all fours in front of that lovely mirror over there," and pointed towards a big full-size mirror by the couches of the living room. Your entire body jerked with arousal and the coil in your lower stomach tightened almost painfully as you got up on wobbly legs and assumed the requested position in front of the mirror. It would be possible for him to see everything while you would be able to see your breasts sway as he fucked you. A thought that got your heart racing and you looked over your shoulder to find Geralt admiring you.

"That looks so good, baby girl," he murmured and slowly - too slowly, in your opinion - moved over towards you. He settled behind you and squeezed your ass firmly - both cheeks - before smacking them hard, earning a high-pitched yelp, then a long and drawn-out moan from you as the stinging pain made way for a warm tingling sensation.

"Thank you, Daddy," you moaned and made eye-contact with him before being given the order of always looking into the mirror.

Instantly, your head snapped forward, despite you wanting to keep eye-contact, and you watched your face contort in slight pain as Geralt pushed his cock inside your cunt again, then the slack jaws when the pain made way for pleasure. Your eyes closed the slightest bit and your fingers curled in the no doubt expensive carpet as Geralt started fucking you, this time hard and fast.

As expected, your breasts swayed with each thrust and it was embarrassing as well as it was absolutely maddening, and you soon found yourself moaning loudly and rocking back against Geralt as his cock slammed deep and hard inside you time and time again. One of his hands came around to play with your breast, cupping then squeezing and kneading it before he pinched the nipple and gave it a few tugs, all of it making you whine and try to push yourself more into the touches.

Then, finally, his hand went to play with your clit, and in your mind, somewhere deep inside, you made a short notice that this man knew what female pleasure was all about, and quickly came undone from his skilled fingers. At first, it was light teasing touches around the most sensitive part, then gentle strokes over the throbbing little nub. There it stayed for some minutes before changing to faster and slightly more frantic, making you moan and groan loudly, out of yourself with pleasure.

You watched yourself become more and more needy, at last a pathetic mess that craved release. Your face was red with equal parts shame and equal parts desire, and your fingers were still tightly curled in the soft carpet. In your eyes you saw mad passion and your face contorted with each thrust that was just a bit too painful to be truly good.

"Cum for me, baby girl." It was a low, gruff order spoken directly into your ear while his fingers danced expertly on your clit, making you cum almost instantaneously. If it was possible for the magic to have such control of your body, your wasn't sure, but you came, and you all but cried out as the orgasm rippled through you and made your body tighten up before slumping against the floor as the knot in the pit of your stomach came undone.

Geralt kept fucking you - although his face was growing more concentrated - and most of his hair had now escaped the restraint of the offensive hair tie and hung down in his reddening face.

At one point, he leant in over you so that his body was flush against yours, and you could smell how sweaty he was, and while it usually would turn you off like there was no tomorrow, his scent was intoxicating and deep and rich, not sharp and obnoxious as was usually the case.

"God, Geralt," you whined and did your best to rock back against him despite already being as close as was physically possible, "don't fucking stop!"

"Sorry, baby girl," he answered in a puff of breath and made a particularly hard and deep thrust that had you wailing in pain-induced pleasure, "but I'm getting close."

And he wasn't lying.

Few moments later, he groaned loudly and his thrusts were reduced to a series of short grinding motions as he came, his hands tight on your hips to keep you flush against one another and to keep you from moving.

You felt his hot semen flood your still sopping wet cunt, and the feeling almost made you cum again, but you settled for another keen sound deep in your throat.

Time seemed to stop as he pressed against you, making sure his cum got as deep within you as possible, before he pulled out and stumbled back to the couch where sat down on a conveniently placed towel. You, on the other hand, kept kneeling in front of the mirror, unable to move out of the position.

"Spread wide."

Your legs moved of their accord to appease your Master and the cum started slowly dripping out of you, much to your chagrin. It was cold as it ran down your inner thighs, and your arms started hurting by the time it reached your knees.

"Geralt-"

"Ah-ah-ah," he interrupted and followed up with a 'tsk-tsk-tsk'. You looked at him in the mirror and saw that he was stroking himself to complete hardness again, which was impressive, if not downright impossible for a male. It had only been a few minutes, tops, since he had dumped his load in you, how could he be ready again already?

"The perks of being a Witcher." He must have read your incredulous expression and answered your silent question. "Now get over here - on your knees - and show how thankful you are for me giving you this amazing experience."

And you did so. Like a cat, slender and sensual, you crawled over to him and kneeled between his legs, looking up at him through your long perfectly curled eyelashes before taking his cock in your mouth with a soft hum. One hand curled around the base while the other rested on his inner thigh and you went to work, swirling your tongue around the tip of his cock and making sure it got properly lubricated before starting to bob your head up and down.

While doing so, you made sure to hollow out your cheeks to get maximum friction, and working in tandem with your hand seemed to rile him up pretty quickly. It didn't take long before his hand curled into a fist in your hair and took control of the speed and force. Moans fell like raindrops from his lips and made you feel powerful and in control while fully acknowledging that you weren't, which in some weird way only made it that much hotter.

You made sure to hum and moan throughout the ordeal, and whenever you twisted your wrist just so, Geralt made the most precious, choked-out sound, so you made sure to do that often. Also because it earned you a tug of the hair, something you appreciated dearly.

It didn't take long before Geralt came again, this time down your throat as his cock was forced just a tad too deep into your mouth, and you gagged around the firm object which only served to make Geralt groan loudly and tug on your hair firmer as he forced you to swallow all of his cock and cum, your nose pressed against his slightly hairy crotch. At least it didn't smell or taste bad. Not as bad as it could, anyway. Swallowing had never been one of your favourite things, but clients paid higher if you did.

Coughing and hacking you pulled back and looked up at Geralt who looked like he might as well be in Heaven. It made you smirk to know that you could make him feel so good. But then again, your reputation hadn't come overnight. It had taken a lot of practice and a lot of trial-and-error, but now you were here, and you were certain you were going to keep pushing your popularity higher and higher.

"Was that good enough, _Daddy_?" you asked after pulling back to let the cock fall out of your mouth, emphasizing the last word with a smirk, and moved up to kiss him firmly on the lips.

Geralt merely hummed in response while kissing you back eagerly, hungrily, tasting himself on your lips.

You noticed that he made the sign again, and when the warm soft fuzziness disappeared, you found yourself moving of your accord and when Geralt made a small command to 'sit' you didn't automatically do it.

"Well, this has certainly been interesting," you murmured against his lips and looked into his eyes, and you both chuckled.

"Would you say my ad spoke the truth?"

"Oh, absolutely."

"Would it be possible to get a second opinion?"

You pulled back and feigned surprise, a hand on your chest and the other resting on Geralt's shoulder.

"Geralt! Are you going to become a regular?"

He laughed his wonderful, loud, barking laughter and pulled you up to sit in his lap, an arm slung nonchalantly around you.

"Why not, we seem to hit it off pretty well together," he answered and winked, an action that immediately made it a good thing you had him for support as your knees seemed to give out.

You then sat in silence for a little while, enjoying the warmth of one another before you deemed it time to leave. Announcing this to Geralt, he pulled you into a remarkably soft kiss and murmured "Can I get you on short notice?"

"Anything for you, big boy."

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it? Let me know in the comments! c: Thank you for reading!


End file.
